Elevator
by Black Crowe
Summary: Heero and Duo plan to visit Relena, and Duo does not know why. They also get stuck in an elevator...


Elevator

Elevator

Author's notes: This whole story was inspired by the Downward Spiral, which is Nine Inch Nail's greatest album yet. Plus, I have just recently become obsessed with them and Trent Reznor…so don't be surprised if all of my stories have NIN involved somehow…LOL! And, I know some of you could all think of better things that Heero and Duo could be doing trapped in an elevator, but not in this story! =) And I cant stand Relena…she needs to be shot. One of these days Ill write a story about all the different ways she can be killed. =) This is from Duo's POV. My first fic with POV! 

_Denotes song lyrics, _or_, words that are stressed. _

Rating: R, for nasty lyrics and mild cussing. And a dose of humor.

I cannot be sued, for I am just a writer, using my imagination. I do not own Gundam Wing, cuz if I did, Relena would be tortured in every episode. 

*~*~*

I glanced up at the extremely tall building, and shielded my eyes from the unforgiving sun. I still had no idea what I was doing here, and what is more shocking is that Heero actually convinced me to come. We walked together to the front door of the very luxurious hotel where Relena Peacecraft was staying, and I paused. I still had no idea what I was doing, and I began to feel sick at the thought of seeing the stuck up brat.

"Duo! NOW!" Heero yelled at me, and took a hold of my braid and hauled me inside. We got a few rude stares, and I angrily shoved Heero into a waiting elevator. It had cherry blossom granite on the floors, and had about four feet of mahogany wood on the walls. The rest of the walls and ceiling were mirrored. Little did I know that I was going to be stuck in there for the next couple of hours. 

"Good thing I brought my trusty CD walkman!" I quipped sarcastically. I marveled over my Nine Inch Nail CD, and kissed it lovingly. I heard Heero sigh drastically.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic!" I snapped irritably. "You're worse with your damn gun!"

"Hn."

That's all he says. Hn. I swear…I just want to smack him a couple of times…knock some English into his head. I placed the headphones on, and began to hum along to Mr. Self Destruct. What a kick ass song. I began to sing along, softly at first, then louder as the tempo and volume of the song rose.

"_I am denial guilt and fear, I am the prayers of the naïve, I am the lie that you believe, I take you where you want to go, I give you all you need to know, I drag you down I use you up, Mr. Self Destruct…"_

"Can you SHUT UP?!" Heero yelled at me. I glanced at him, and shrugged. He yelled loud enough to where I heard him over my headphones. That is impressive in itself. 

We both watched the numbers of the floors go by as the elevator rose, and I began to squirm with impatience.

"What the hell is taking so long?!" I said rather loudly, since I was still playing the music loudly. Heero muttered something, but I couldn't hear him. 

"WHAT?" I yelled, not realizing that if I just turned the volume down, I could hear him. I watched with amusement as Heero became furious, and began talking a million miles a minute. It looked like a bad Godzilla movie…his mouth was moving, but the words of the song did not go along with what he was saying. I shrugged at him again, closed my eyes, and slumped against the wall of the elevator.

I was scared to death when Heero suddenly stopped the elevator and ripped my headphones off.

"What is your problem?!" Heero asked, very very angry.

"Nothing!" I replied, with just as much venom in my voice as his.

"Well, you're not acting like it! If you didn't want to come, why did you?!" He asked

"Because you forced me to! Remember?! You held that stupid gun to my head made me." I replied, crossing my arms. Heero seemed to have forgotten.

"Oh…Mr. Perfect Soldier forgot huh? Well, you're the one who is sooooo in love with Relena. You should have gone yourself. I had better things to do. And turn the elevator back on!" I said and crossed my arms defensively.

Heero sighed, and pulled the stop button, so the elevator would continue. It did alright, then after another floor, the elevator dropped suddenly! My braid flew past my head as we continued to freefall 20 floors! I was screaming, and Heero was deathly white. 

"Press stop!!!" I yelled, and Heero managed to push it back. The elevator finally came to halt, on floor 21. 

"What the hell did you do?!" I accused him. Heero was speechless. 

"I…I don't know!" He replied, fear slowly creeping into his voice.

"Well, this is just GREAT!" I said, waving my hands in the air. 

"Will you shut up?!" Heero yelled at me again, and I decided to comply. Some workers would get us out soon enough, so I parked my butt in the corner of the elevator and began to listen to my music.

After 10 minutes of thought, Heero finally gave up. He slowly slid to the floor opposite of me and stared at the ceiling. I began singing again.

"_Shove it up inside, surprise, lies! Stains like the blood on your teeth, bite chew suck away the tender parts…"_

I was again rudely interrupted. 

"Will you PLEASE stop singing?" Heero pleaded. "You know I cant stand Nine Inch Nails!" Heero added with a look of disgust on his face.

I smiled at him, and thought perhaps he would like to hear me sing a different song. I knew that I was pushing Heero too far, and he would make sure I would never see my beloved NIN CD again, but this was too fun!

"You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you, help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell…"

Heero's eyes widened with shock and disgust. 

"MAXWELL! I will kill you for that!" He rushed me, and tackled me to the floor. I was laughing the whole time, a little too sinister perhaps, but it was laughter all the same. Heero sounded like Wufei. Finally, Heero realized that his abuse was not affecting me. He backed away, and stood facing the doors of the elevator.

I laughed even more. 

"What…do you think by some miraculous command the doors will open?!" I burst out laughing, and Heero glared at me. 

We sat in silence for about an hour. I proceeded to slam my head over and over against the wood, and Heero just stared off at nothing in particular. I decided that self abuse was not the thing for me, so I stared at Heero. He didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter, but after awhile it was affecting him.

"Stop staring! Take a picture, it will last longer!" Heero spat out. I looked at him in surprise. Heero Yuy just made a joke, but I was not in the mood.

"Well if I had a camera, I think I would!" I said between clenched teeth. Heero just shook his head. 

To pass time, I had re-braided my hair exactly 5 times. Heero began muttering to himself, and it was pissing me off.

"Alright Heero…now it's your turn to shut up!" I said, glaring at him. 

"Oh Duo shut up! I cant stand you! You're good for nothing, except for your piloting skills! I wish you would just shut up! Id rather shoot myself than spend another 10 minutes with you!" Heero snapped. 

"Well, your gun is right there! What's stopping you?!" I asked, my feelings slightly hurt. A few minutes later, everything he said registered, and I began to get furious.

"What gives you the right to judge me?! You have zero feelings, don't care about anyone, you have self destructed so many times it is pointless to count, and you love Relena! That's the worst! God, I would rather _mutilate_ myself than be you!" I yelled, feeling very smug with myself when I saw hurt on his normally un-emotional face.

He sighed. "You win Duo…but I do not love Relena"

"Yeah, no duh. How long did it take you to figure that one out?!" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I paused.

"You don't like Relena?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I don't. I should have killed her when I had the chance. Why do you think I asked you to come today? Just so I wouldn't be alone with her? It was a lie Duo. I was coming here to kill her. Now it seems my mission has been thwarted." Heero said, voice monotone. He didn't even flinch when he talked about killing her. I wondered if he had any feelings whatsoever. 

I looked at him, and laughed. He looked up confused, but a small smile played on his lips.

"The whole time I thought you loved her! I had no idea that you hated her!"

"With a passion." Heero replied. He carefully leaned his head back against the wood, and we sat laughing for a few minutes. Genuine laughter…not because we wanted to kill Relena, but because we misunderstood each other. Well, on second thought, maybe ¼ of the laughter was because we were going to kill her. 

We spent the next hour in the elevator clearing up other misunderstandings. I found out Heero does have emotions, though very small. I learned that he also liked Nine Inch Nails, well, only a little bit. He liked them enough not to kill me whenever I sang their songs. 

God knows how long we were in that elevator, but we finally made it out of there. We left the hotel. We would have to wait for another opportunity to kill Relena. While we were stuck in the elevator, she ended up leaving for a press conference of some sort. But trust me, the next time we go anywhere that has elevators, we'll take the stairs instead.

-Black Crowe

more notes: Sorry I wasn't more descriptive. I wanted to end the story, cuz my hands were getting tired. This is shorter than I wanted it to be…I guess it didn't turn out exactly as I hoped. Oh well. I can always perfect upon the next story. =)


End file.
